W otchłani
}} Porucznik stał przed stalową kulą i żuł kawałek drzewa. — Cóż myślisz o tem, Stevens? — pytał. — Jest to idea jak każda inna — rzekł Stevens tonem, co szczerą opinję chce wypowiedzieć. — Przypuszczam, że się to zgniecie na płask — mówił porucznik. — Zdaje się, że wyrachował rzecz dokładnie — rzekł Stevens ciągle bezstronny. — Ale pomyśl o ciśnieniu — dowodził porucznik. — Na powierzchni wody wynosi ono czternaście funtów na cal; o trzydzieści stóp niżej — dwa razy tyle; o sześćdziesiąć — trzykroć; o dziewięćdziesiąt — czterykroć; o dziewięćset — czterdzieści razy więcej; o pięć tysięcy stóp głębiej ciśnienie wynosi trzysta razy więcej... To znaczy, że na tysiąc stóp głębokości ciśnienie daje dwieście czterdzieści razy po czternaście funtów, czyli — uważaj — centnar... półtory tonny, rozumiesz, Stevens, półtory tonny na cal kwadratowy!... A toż Ocean w tem miejscu ma pięć mil (angielskich) głębokości... Będzie on zatem ulegał ciśnieniu siedmiu tonn i pół... — Bajeczne sondowanie głębi! — rzekł Steyens. — Ale też chroni go tęga i gruba stal! Porucznik nic nie odpowiedział i dalej żuł swój kawałek drzewa. Przedmiotem ich obserwacji była olbrzymia kula stalowa, o średnicy zewnętrznej koło dziewięciu stóp, która wyglądała niby pocisk jakiejś gigantycznej maszyny artyleryjskiej; była ona bardzo starannie pomieszczona na potwornem rusztowaniu, a olbrzymie pnie masztowe, mające ją niedługo spuścić poprzez pokład, w morze — nadawały tyłowi okrętu postać, któraby zaciekawiła każdego marynarza, od równoleżnika londyńskiego aż do zwrotnika Koziorożca. W dwóch miejscach tej kuli potwornej — zamiast stali były dwa okrągłe okna, jedno nad drugiem, zamknięte szybą nadzwyczajnej grubości, a jedno z nich, otoczone tęgą oprawą stalową, było w owej chwili odśrubowane. Tego samego ranka dwaj ci panowie poraź pierwszy zobaczyli wnętrze kuli. Była ona starannie wyłożona dętemi poduszkami, które w międzydziałach zaopatrzono w małe guziki, stanowiące prosty mechanizm wnętrza kuli. Podobnież starannie urządzone było wszystko inne, nawet aparat Myersa, który miał pochłaniać kwas węglowy i zastępować tlen ku oddychaniu mieszkańca ziemi, skoro ten wejdzie do kuli. Naturalnie, że szklane okno zostanie zaśrubowane. Wszystko było tak wybornie przysposobione, że istota ludzka bez trudu i bezpiecznie mogła zostać wyrzuconą wraz z kulą jakby z armaty. I zapewne takie musiało być jej przeznaczenie, gdyż wkrótce zjawił się człowiek, który miał wejść do wnętrza przez otwór; miał on być gruntownie zamknięty we środku i rzucony z pomostu, aby się pogrążyć w toniach Oceanu do głębokości pięciu mil, jak to mówił porucznik. Wyobraźnia tego ostatniego była wyłącznie zajęta tym przedmiotem; stało się to jego opętaniem, nawet w godzinach obiadowych, a Stevens był to niespodziany towarzysz, któremu dowoli mógł opowiadać o tem, co go zajmowało. — Myślę — rzekł porucznik — że te szklane okienka poprostu się zegną, pękną i rozbryzgną pod takiem ciśnieniem. Daubrée skroplił skały pod ogromnem ciśnieniem — a uważaj... — Jeżeli szkło pęknie — odparł Stevens — co się stanie? — Woda wpadnie błyskawicznie jak piorun z nieba. Czy czułeś kiedy uderzenie wytryskiem wody pod wielkiem ciśnieniem? To bije niby kula armatnia. Poprostu go zgniecie i spłaszczy. Woda wleje mu się do gardła, do płuc, przeniknie w uszy, w mózg... — Co za wyobraźnia! — zawołał Stevens, który sobie żywo przedstawiał to wszystko. — Jestto prosty wykład rzeczy nieuniknionej! — odparł porucznik. — A kula? — Wypuści kilka bąbli i wygodnie osiądzie sobie aż do dnia sądu ostatecznego na żwirach i glinie dna otchłani, a biedny Elstead leżeć będzie na swoich spłaszczonych poduszkach, jak masło na chlebie... I, jakby mu się ten obraz najwięcej podobał, powtórzył. — Jak masło na chlebie. — Spojrzeć w tył! — zawołał jakiś głos. Elstead stał za nimi, ubrany biało, z papierosem w ustach, oczy miał uśmiechnięte, a na głowie kapelusz o szerokiem rondzie. — Cóż ty tam mówisz o chlebie z masłem, Weybridge? Jak zawsze, żalisz się na małą pensję oficerów marynarki! Już lada chwila odpłynę. To piękne niebo i ta fala spokojna — oto czego mi właśnie trzeba, by rzucić w głąb te dwanaście ton ołowiu i żelaza — czy nie? — Nie bardzo będziesz mógł zauważyć spokojną falę — rzekł Weybridge. — Nie. Na głębokości sześćdziesięciu, ośmdziesięciu stóp — a będę tam 10 — 12 sekund — ani jedna molekuła poruszać się nie będzie, choćby wiatr wył i choćby woda tryskała pod obłoki. Nie. Tam, w głębi... Ruszył do parapetu statku, a dwaj pozostali szli za nim. Oparli się razem na łokciach i spoglądali na zielonawożółtą wodę. — ...Cisza — rzekł Elstead, głośno kończąc swą myśl. — Czyś pewien, że mechanizm zegarowy iść będzie należycie? — zapytał nagle Weybridge. — Chodził trzydzieści pięć razy — odrzekł Elstead. — Musi iść. — A jeżeli nie będzie funkcjonować? — Dlaczegóż nie miałby funkcjonować. — Za dwadzieścia tysięcy liwrów nie wlazłbym do tej przeklętej maszyny. — Jesteś bardzo zachęcający — zauważył Elstead. — Nie rozumiem jeszcze, w jaki sposób wywołasz ruch tego mechanizmu — rzekł Stevens. — A wiec naprzód wchodzę do środka kuli, a tymczasem zaśrubowują otwór — zaczął Elstead. — A gdy trzy razy z rzędu zapalę i zgaszę światło elektryczne, aby pokazać, że wszystko idzie dobrze — zostaję wyrzucony przez parapet po tym pomoście, wraz z całą masą tych ołowianek zawieszonych podemną. Wielki ciężar ołowiany, znajdujący się nademną, jest zaopatrzony w wielki walec, dokoła którego okręcono sto sążni potężnego sznura i to właśnie łączy ołowianki z kulą, prócz wiązadeł, które zostaną odcięte, gdy kula spadnie. Używam sznura raczej, niż kabli żelaznych, bo ten łatwiej przeciąć i przy tem lotniejszy — warunki konieczne, jak zobaczycie. Uważajcie, że te wszystkie ołowianki są przedziurawione; pręt żelazny, długi na sześć stóp, łączy się z niemi. W chwili, gdy pręt zetknie się z dnem, uderzy w lewar, który natychmiast poruszy mechanizm zegarowy, położony po stronie walca, otoczonego sznurem. Rozumiecie? Spuszcza się grzecznie cały układ w wodę. Kula płynie... dzięki powietrzu, jakie w sobie zawiera, jest ona lżejszą od wody... ale ciężarki z ołowiu ciągną ją w dół coraz bardziej, a sznur rozkręca się do końca. Gdy sznur całkowicie wysnuty, kula też idzie w głąb. — Ale do czego służy sznur? — pytał Stevens. — Czemu nie utrwalić ołowianek bezpośrednio na kuli? — Z przyczyny prawdopodobnego uderzenia o dno. Kula i gwichty spadając prędko, nabędą w końcu zawrotnej szybkości. Gdyby nie lina, kula rozbiłaby się na kawałki u dna. Ale skoro ciężarki spoczną na dnie, wejdzie w grę lekkość kuli. Zacznie ona spływać w głąb coraz wolniej, wreszcie się zatrzyma i zacznie wracać do góry. Tu dopomoże ruch zegarowy. Skoro tylko ciężarki się spłaszczą na dnie morza, pręt zostanie wstrząśnięty i poruszy zegar, a sznur nanowo się zwinie koło walca. Tak zejdę na samo dno. Tu pozostanę pół godziny, zapalę światło elektryczne i będę badał to, co zobaczę dokoła. Potem mechanizm zegarowy poruszy nóż na sprężynie, sznur zostanie odcięty, a ja polecę do góry jak bańka w syfonie. Sznur sam pomagać mi będzie w tem podnoszeniu się. — A gdybyś przypadkiem płynąc w górę, spotkał się z okrętem? — zapytał Weybridge. — Lecieć będę z taką szybkością, że przebiję okręt nawskroś, poprostu jak kula armatnia — rzekł Elstead. — Nie martw się o to. — Wyobraź sobie, że jakiś mały a żwawy raczek morski w ten czy ów sposób wślizgnie się do twego zegara... — Byłby to dla mnie rodzaj zaproszenia, nieco zbyt natrętny, by pozostać bardzo długo w jego towarzystwie — odparł Elstead, odwracając się tyłem do morza i oglądając kulę. O godzinie jedenastej rzucono Elsteada z parapetu. Był to dzień spokojny, jasny i pogodny, a widnokrąg tonął we mgle. Błysk lampy elektrycznej wesoło trzykroć się ukazał w górnem okienku. Wtedy opuszczono cały pocisk powoli na samą powierzchnię wody — a jeden z marynarzy stał koło strzelnicy, gotów odciąć wiązadło liny, utrzymujące całość ołowianek kuli. Kula, która się przedtem wydawała czemś ogromnem, teraz wyglądała jak nieskończenie mały przedmiot, kołysała się zlekka, a jej dwa ciemne okienka ponad linją zanurzenia wydawały się jak para oczu osłupionych, które z lękiem patrzały na zebraną na statku załogę. Ktoś zapytał głośno, co Elstead myśli o tem kołysaniu. — Czyś gotów? — zapytał komendant marynarza. — Gotów, kapitanie. — Puść wszystko! Kabel liny skurczył się pod ostrzem noża i został przecięty. Woda zawirowała dokoła kuli w sposób dziwnie bezsilny. Ktoś zaczął machać chustką; ktoś krzyknął na wiwat; jeden podoficer rachował powoli... «ośm, dziewięć, dziesięć, drugi wir fal». Potem z szumnym łoskotem i szerokim pluskiem kula wróciła do równowagi. Chwilę zdawała się nieruchomą, potem szybko zaczęła się zmniejszać; nakoniec woda ją pokryła — i widziano po przez zwierciadło morza niewyraźną i przez refrakcję światła powiększoną. — Zanim doliczył ktoś do trzech, zniknęła. Było w głębiach wody jakieś drżenie białego światła, które malało, aż w końcu stało się punkcikiem, wreszcie znikło. Potem już widać było tylko otchłań wody ciemno-zielonej, w której ukazał się rekin. Nagle śruba krążownika zaczęła się poruszać; woda zakipiała, rekin zniknął w skłębionych falach, i strumienie piany rozlały się na kryształowej powierzchni, która pochłonęła Elsteada. — Co my zrobimy teraz? — rzekł jeden z marynarzy. — Oddalimy się o parę mil, aby się nie znaleźć na jego drodze, gdy będzie wracał — odpowiedział towarzysz. Okręt powoli ruszył na swe nowe stanowisko. Na pokładzie, wszyscy ci, którzy nie byli zajęci, stali i czujnie patrzyli na burzliwe miejsce, w którem kula zniknęła. Wątpliwem jest, czy w ciągu pół godziny choć jedno słowo ktoś powiedział, któreby nie odnosiło się do Elsteada. Grudniowe słońce było teraz wysoko na niebie, a gorąco bardzo silne. — Myślę, że nie będzie mu tam bardzo ciepło — rzekł Weybridge. — Powiadają, że w pewnej znacznej głębokości, woda morska ma prawie zawsze temperaturę lodową. — W jakiem miejscu wyjdzie kula z powrotem? — zapytał Stevens. — Tam — odparł kapitan, dumny ze swej wszechwiedzy i wskazał palcem punkt na północo-wschodzie. — I to powróci niebawem. Jest już trzydzieści pięć minut. — Ile potrzeba czasu, aby dosięgnąć dna oceanu? — pytał znowu Stevens. — Przyjmując pięć mil głębokości — licząc, jakeśmy to zrobili — przyśpieszenie o dwie stopy na sekundę, potrzeba tam i z powrotem kolo trzech czwartych minuty. — A zatem już jest spóźniony — zauważył Weybridge. — Ale nie bardzo — dodał kapitan. — Przypuszczam, że paru minut wymaga, by sznur się obwinął koło walca. — Zapomniałem o tem — rzekł Weybridge, któremu to widocznie ulżyło. Wówczas zaczęło się oczekiwanie. Powoli minuta przechodziła, a żadna kula nie wypłynęła z wody. Druga minuta nastąpiła, a nic nie naruszyło oliwnej powierzchni fal. Marynarze tłómaczyli sobie nawzajem ważność zwinięcia się sznura. Na masztach było pełno ludzi, uważnie zapatrzonych w powierzchnię. — Wracaj, Elstead, wracaj! — krzyknął niecierpliwie jakiś marynarz o kosmatej piersi, a inni za nim powtórzyli, wołając, jakby szło o odsłonięcie kurtyny w teatrze. Kapitan spojrzał na nich gniewnym wzrokiem. — Naturalnie, o ile przyśpieszenie jest mniejsze niż na dwie stopy — rzekł — to on dłużej będzie siedział. Nie jesteśmy zupełnie pewni, czy to są ścisłe dane. Nie wierzę ślepo w rachunki. Stevens milcząco przyznał mu słuszność. Nikt na pokładzie przez parę minut znów nie wymówił ani słowa. Wówczas zegarek Stevensa zadzwonił. Gdy we dwadzieścia i jednę minutę później słońce sięgło do zenitu, jeszcze czekali na zjawienie się kuli, a żaden z obecnych nie śmiał choćby szepnąć, że wszelka nadzieja stracona. Weybridge pierwszy wygłosił tę pewność. — Nigdy nie miałem zaufania do tych okienek — rzekł naraz do Stevensa. — Wielki Boże! — zawołał Stevens. — Czy byś przypuszczał... — Niewątpliwie — rzekł Weybridge, pozostawiając resztę domysłowi. — Co do mnie, to nie bardzo wierzę w kombinacje tego rodzaju — zaznaczył kapitan sceptycznie — ja jeszcze nie straciłem nadziei. O północy statek powoli krążył koło miejsca, w którem spadła kula. Biały promień ogniska elektrycznego snuł się i znikał naprzemian na powierzchni wód fosforycznych, a maleńkie gwiazdy skrzyły się na niebie. — Jeżeli okno nie pękło — i jeżeli nie został zgnieciony — mówił Weybridge — to jego przeklęty los jest jeszcze gorszy, gdyż wtedy znaczyłoby, że zegar nie działa — i oto teraz jest on żywy — o pięć mil pod nami — tam — w zimnie w mroku — na niby-kotwicy swej małej bańki stalowej, tam, gdzie nie sięga nigdy żaden promień światła i gdzie nigdy nie żyła żadna istota ludzka od czasu, gdy się zgromadziły wody. Siedzi tam bez jadła i napoju, głodny i spragniony, i w zgrozie pyta się, czy umrze z głodu, czy z braku powietrza? Którą śmiercią zginie? Przyrząd Myersa wyczerpie się niedługo, jak sądzę. Ile on czasu działać może? — Do pioruna! — krzyknął. — Jakże małem jesteśmy stworzeniem! Co za zuchwałe djablęta! Co za otchłanie! Mile a mile wody... nic — tylko woda pod nami i dokoła nas — i to niebo! Otchłanie bezdenne! Podniósł ramię do góry, a w tej samej chwili mała wstęga srebrna podniosła się w górę ku niebu, zwolniła nieco swój bieg, zatrzymała się i stała się nieruchomym punktem, jakgdyby nowa gwiazda zabłysła na niebie. Potem zaczęło to pędzić i wkrótce zginęło w refleksach gwiazd, oraz w bladej a mglistej fosforescencji morza. Na ten widok Weybridge osłupiał i stał z ramieniem wyciągniętem i otwartemi ustami. Potem zamknął usta, potem znów je otworzył i w bezładnych gestach machał rękami, wreszcie się odwrócił i wołał: — Elstead, hej! I biegał to do pierwszego strażnika, to do Lindleja, a potem do ogniska elektrycznego. — Widziałem go — wołał — z prawego boku, tam! Lampy jego świecą. Właśnie wypływa. Szukajcie go z tej strony. Zobaczymy go wnet na powierzchni. Ale nie znaleźli go przed świtem. Nareszcie spostrzegli go i wydobyli, ale i wtedy nawet mało co go znów nie strącili w głąb! Pomost był przygotowany, a przy pomocy szalupy łańcuchy spięto z kulą. Gdy ją na brzeg wyciągnęli, odśrubowali otwór i jęli badać ciemność wewnętrzną, gdyż światło elektryczne oświetlało tylko wodę dokoła kuli, a wnętrze było ciemne. Atmosfera w samej kuli była bardzo wysoka, a gutaperka, która otaczała brzegi okna, zmiękła zupełnie. Niecierpliwe ich pytania zostały bez odpowiedzi i żaden szmer ich nie doszedł. Elstead leżał bez życia, skurczony w głębi swej kabiny. Obecny przy tem lekarz okrętowy wszedł zaraz do środka i przy pomocy innych ludzi wyciągnął go na zewnątrz. Przez pewien czas nie mogli zdać sobie sprawy, czy Elstead jest żywy, czy umarły. Twarz jego, przy żółtawym blasku lamp, jaśniała transpiracją. Zaniesiono go do kajuty. Nie umarł, jak o tem można się było rychło przekonać, lecz był w stanie absolutnego wycieńczenia nerwów, a nadto okrutnie skontuzjowany. Kilka dni musiał leżeć w zupełnym spokoju. Po tygodniu zaledwie zdolny był opowiedzieć swoje doświadczenia. Od pierwszych słów zapowiedział, że na nowo puści się w otchłanie. — Kula wymaga ulepszeń — mówił, — aby ile można oswobodzić się od sznura. Sądziliście, że znajdę tylko muł i piaski tam na dnie. Śmieliście się z moich wypraw, a ja odkryłem nowy świat. Opowiadał swą historję urywkami, bez porządku i prawie zawsze zaczynał od końca — tak, że niepodobna powtórzyć jego własnemi słowy. Ale to, co niżej podajemy, jest dokładną opowieścią jego wyprawy. Podróż jego zaczęła się strasznie. Zanim sznur całkowicie się rozsnuł, kula nieustannie się kołysała. Miał takie wrażenie, jakby był żabą w balonie, w który z zewnątrz biją rękami i nogami. Widział tylko drągi i niebo nad sobą i od czasu do czasu ludzi, którzy zgromadzili się na parapecie; nie był w stanie przewidzieć, z której strony kula runie w wodę. Chwilami wstawał, by chodzić i natychmiast rzucało go na wszystkie strony na poduszki. Inna forma pocisku byłaby może dogodniejsza, ale nie zniosłaby olbrzymiego ciśnienia głębi. Naraz kołysanie ustało, kula była w równowadze; gdy się podniósł, ujrzał dokoła siebie błękitno-zielone fale ze światłem słońca, przenikającego łagodnie z powierzchni i tysiące maleńkich istot, które zawrotnie leciały ku szybom, jakby spragnione światła. Potem, w miarę patrzenia, ciemność rosła do tego stopnia, że w końcu woda nad nim zdawała mu się ciemną, jak nieba nocne, choć w odcieniu zieleńszym, a pod nim — absolutnie czarna. Od czasu do czasu małe przezroczyste istotki o świetlnem skrzeniu — gromadziły się koło okien w lekkie zielonawe roje. A wrażenie upadku! Przypominało ono nagłe opuszczenie się windy — z tą różnicą, że trwało znacznie dłużej; trzeba chwilę pomyśleć, by zrozumieć to wrażenie. Wtedy to dopiero Elstead poraz pierwszy zaczął żałować swej zuchwałej wyprawy. Z zupełnie nowego stanowiska widział szanse przeciw sobie. Pomyślał o tych olbrzymich rybach-piłach, które żyją w średniej głębi morza, o tych potwornych gatunkach olbrzymich polipów, które spotyka się czasem pół przetrawione w żołądkach złowionych rekinów, lub na powierzchni martwe, pół zjedzone i rozłożone. Wyobrażał sobie, że jeden z tych potworów rzuci się na kulę i nie zechce jej wypuścić. A ruch zegarowy, czyż go wypróbował dostatecznie? Ale teraz, czyby chciał iść w dół czy do góry, to wszystko jedno. Po pięćdziesięciu sekundach wszystko na zewnątrz było czarne jak noc, wyjąwszy tę niewielką przestrzeń, którą oświetlała lampa elektryczna, a w której od czasu do czasu ukazywały się ryby lub ułomki jakichś rzeczy, zapadających w głębie. Wszystko to znikało nazbyt prędko, by można było odróżnić, co to jest. Raz, zdawało mu się, że widział rekina. W tej chwili zaczęła się kula rozgrzewać od tarcia. Widocznie sprawa ta niedostatecznie była skalkulowana. Pierwsza rzecz, nad którą się zastanowił, była, że oddychał. Potem usłyszał pod nogami rodzaj świstu, który ciągle rósł i widział tysiące banieczek, maleńkich banieczek, które wachlarzowato szły ku powierzchni. To para! Pomacał okienko: szyba była gorąca. Natychmiast zapalił lampę elektryczną wewnątrz kabiny, spojrzał na zegar umieszczony należycie i przekonał się, że jego podróż trwa już dwie minuty. Przyszło mu do głowy, że okienko mogło pęknąć wskutek zetknięcia się temperatur, gdyż wiedział, że wody w wielkich głębiach są lodowate. Potem naraz zdało się, że dolna ściana kuli ciśnie mu nogi; wir banieczek się zmniejszył, a świst zwolna cichł. Kula lekko się chybotała. Okno nie pękło, nic się nie pogięło i wiedział teraz, że w każdym razie niebezpieczeństwo zatonięcia minęło. Jeszcze minuta, a spocznie na dnie. Myślał w tej chwili — powiada — o Stevensie, o Weybridge’u i innych, którzy byli o pięć mil w górze nad nim, wyżej dla niego, niż jakiebądź chmury na niebie, myślał o nich, którzy tam powoli krążyli ze statkiem, chcąc przeniknąć głębie wody i pytali, jaki go też los spotka. Zaczął patrzeć przez okno. Nie było już teraz baniek, a świst zupełnie ustał. Na zewnątrz panował głęboki mrok, czarności aksamitu, wyjąwszy promienia elektrycznego, który przenikał wodę i pokazywał jej kolor rzeczywisty szaro-żółtawy. Wówczas trzy rzeczy, jakby formy ogniste, płynęły w polu jego oka jedna za drugą. Nie mógł rozróżnić, czy one były małe, czy wielkie i oddalone. Każda z nich rysowała się w konturach błękitnawych, prawie tak jasnych, jak ognie łodzi rybackiej; ognie te zdawały się rozlewać wiele dymu i miały z każdej strony plamy tego światła, jakby strzelnice okrętowe. Fosforescencja ich zdawała się gasnąć; gdy wchodziły w linję promieni jego lampy, wtedy widział, że są to małe ryby jakiegoś dziwnego gatunku, o wielkich oczach, a których ciało i ogon nagle się urywały. Oczy ich były skierowane ku niemu — sądził, że szły za nim, pociągnięte światłem, bijącem z jego okien. Wkrótce też przyłączyły się do nich inne w tym samym rodzaju. Posuwając się wciąż na dół, zauważył, że woda przybierała odcień bladawy i że drobne plamy światła iskrzyły się w jego świetle jak atomy promienia słońca. Wynikało to zapewne z obłoków iłu i gliny podmorskiej, które powstały skutkiem zetknięcia się kotwicy i ciężarków ołowianych z dnem morza. Przez cały ten czas, gdy gwichty z ołowiu ciągnęły go na dno, otaczał go jakby biały tuman tak gęsty, że światło elektryczne zaledwie na parę stóp go przenikało. I kilka minut upłynęło, zanim kurzawa głębi opadła znowu na dół i wróciła do stanu spoczynku. Wówczas przy świetle lamp i chwilowej fosforescencji oddalonej ławicy ryb — mógł widzieć — pod niezmierzoną ciemnią wód górnych, falowatą powierzchnię mułu, barwy szarawo-białej, przerywanej tu i owdzie klombami lilji morskich, które niespokojnie poruszały zgłodniałemi mackami. Trochę dalej widział wdzięczne, przezroczyste kontury grupy olbrzymich gąbek. Po gruncie rozrzucone były liczne pęki najeżone i płaskie, wspaniałej barwy czarnej i purpurowej; były to — jak sądził — zwierzokrzewy w rodzaju korali, a dalej małe potworki o oczach czerwonych lub bez ócz, jedne niby stonogi, drugie niby homary; pełzały one leniwie po wstędze światła elektrycznego i znowu znikały w ciemności, pozostawiając za sobą bruzdy iłu. Naraz latająca masa małych rybek zawirowała i posunęła się ku niemu niby stado szpaków. Przeleciały nad nim jakby śnieg fosforyzujący i wtedy, poza niemi, ujrzał stworzenie większych rozmiarów, zbliżające się do kuli. Z początku widział bardzo niewyraźnie postać o ruchach powolnych, zdała przypominającą chód człowieka. Potem istota owa weszła w granice promieni światła lampy elektrycznej. W chwili, gdy światło ją uderzyło, postać zamknęła oczy, olśniona: Elstead patrzał na nią zdumiony. Było to dziwne zwierzę kręgowe. — Głowa jego ciemno-purpurowa, mniej więcej przypominała kameleona, ale czoło było tak wysokie i forma czaszki tak rozwinięta, jak u żadnego gada znanego. Równowaga pionowa jego twarzy nadawała mu niesłychane podobieństwo do człowieka. Oczy szerokie i wystające — na sposób oczu kameleona — wychodziły z orbit, a pod małemi nozdrzami były szerokie usta gadzinowe o wargach rogowych. Na miejscu uszu była para ogromnych skrzel, na zewnątrz których wiły się liczne nici barwy koralowej, niby skrzele bardzo młodych raj i młodych rekinów. Ale to człowieczeństwo w twarzy nie było rysem najdziwniejszym tego stworzenia. Twór był dwunożny. Ciało jego prawie sferyczne — utrzymywało się w równowadze — niby na trójnogu, złożonym z dwóch kończyn, w rodzaju żabich i długiego grubego ogona, a jego kończyny górne, które zdawały się karykaturą rąk ludzkich, miały w sobie też coś z charakteru żab; trzymały długą włócznię z ostrzem miedzianem u góry. Kolor tego stworzenia był rozmaity: głowa, ręce i nogi — purpurowe, ale skóra zwisająca swobodnie koło jego ciała, jakby ubranie, była szaro-fosforyczna. Teraz ginęła w promieniach światła elektrycznego. W końcu nieznany mieszkaniec otchłani mrugnął powieką i wytrzeszczył oczy, poczem, unosząc swobodną rękę ponad głowę, otworzył usta i na ludzki sposób wydał krzyk członkowany, który przeniknął stalową pokrywę i wewnętrzne wysłanie kuli. Jakim sposobem krzyk może być wydany bez płuc, nad tem Elstead się nie zastanawiał i nie próbował tego wyjaśnić. Wówczas kreatura wyszła z promieni światła, wnikła w ciemność tajemniczą, co ją ze wszech stron otaczała i Elstead raczej odczuł niż widział, że wraca do niego. Pewny, że ją światło znęciło, przerwał prąd. W chwilę potem dały się słyszeć głuche uderzenia o stal — i kula się zakołysała. Wówczas powtórnie i kilka razy dał się słyszeć krzyk. I zdało się Elsteadowi, że zdała krzykowi odpowiada długie echo. Głuche uderzenia znowu słyszeć się dały i kula znów zaczęła się kołysać i zgrzytnęła w okolicy czopu, na którym sznur był owinięty. Wkrótce ujrzał, zdała jeszcze i niewyraźnie, inne postaci fosforyczne, niby-ludzkie, pośpiesznie ku niemu sunące. Niewiedząc już co robi, macał ściany swego niestałego więzienia, aby znaleźć guzik zewnętrznej lampy elektrycznej i przypadkiem uderzył guzik lampki, oświetlającej wnętrze jego kabiny. Kula się potoczyła, został przewrócony. Słyszał jakby krzyki podziwu, a gdy się podniósł, ujrzał dwoje uważnych oczu, patrzących przez dolne okno i badających światło. W tej samej chwili ręce zaczęły potężnie walić w pokrywę ze stali i słyszał — wrażenie dość straszne w jego położeniu — że walenia te uderzają właśnie w pokrywę metalową, ochraniającą ruch zegarowy. Na ten głos, naprawdę opanowała go zgroza; bo gdyby te dziwne istoty doszły do tego, żeby zatrzymać zegar, to jego wyzwolenie byłoby niemożliwe. Zaledwie o tem pomyślał, gdy poczuł, że kula się chybocze, a ściana zaczyna uciskać mu nogi. Zgasił lampkę wewnętrzną i odnowił prąd reflektora zewnętrznego. Iłowate dno i niby-ludzkie twory zniknęły, a para ścigających się ryb przeleciała nagle koło okna. Myślał, że te dziwne istoty przerwały sznur i że uniknął niebezpieczeństwa. Podnosił się coraz prędzej — potem zatrzymał się nagle ze wstrząśnieniem tak silnem, że się uderzył o dęte poduszki ścianek. W ciągu tej pół minuty był zbyt zdumiony, aby myśleć. Wówczas poczuł, że kula obraca się powoli na swej osi, z rodzajem kołysania i zdało mu się, że posuwa się naprzód w wodzie po linji poziomej. Przycisnąwszy się do okna, zdołał własnym ciężarem wytworzyć równowagę i ku dnu pokierować tę część kuli; ale mógł widzieć tylko blade promieniowanie swego reflektora, który bezużytecznie uderzał w ciemności. Przyszło mu do głowy, że mógłby lepiej widzieć, gdyby zgasił lampę. Pod tym względem miał słuszność. Po kilku chwilach aksamitny mrok zmienił się w rodzaj mgły prześwietlonej — i wtedy, w oddali, niewyraźne jak światło Zodjaku w wieczór letni, widział poruszające się w dole, pod nim, mnogie postacie fosforyczne. Zdało mu się, że te kreatury odwiązały kabel i ciągnęły go wzdłuż w głębi morza. Wówczas poprzez falowanie płaszczyzny podmorskiej, niewyraźnej i dalekiej, ujrzał olbrzymi widnokrąg bladego światła, który się ciągnął z obu stron tak daleko, jak tylko pozwalało mu widzieć jego maleńkie okno. W stronę tego widnokręgu prowadzono go, jakby ciągnięto balon z pola do miasta. Zbliżał się powoli — i powoli niewyraźne promienienie zarysowywało się w formy określone. Była już piąta godzina, gdy dostał się do tej sfery światła. I w tej chwili mógł już rozróżnić, co mu się ukazało; przypominało to ulice i domy, zgrupowane koło obszernego budynku bez dachu, który dość zabawnie wyglądał, niby opactwo w gruzach. Wszystko to rozciągało się pod nim jak mapa. Domy były to wszystko ogrodzenia bez dachu, a ich materjał, jak to zobaczył później, stanowiły kości fosforyzujące, co nadawało temu miejscu pozór jakiegoś bytu, zbudowanego z zatopionych promieni księżyca. W niższych wydrążeniach roślinność włosowata rozwijała swe macki, a wielkie, smukłe, kruche gąbki występowały jak minarety błyszczące i jak lilje światła błonkowatego poza światłem ogólnem stolicy. W otwartych przestrzeniach mógł dostrzedz ruch wielki, jakby tłumu ludu, ale znajdował się zbyt wysoko, by odróżnić osoby, składające ten tłum. Wówczas powoli czuł się pociągnięty na dół i stopniowo szczegóły widowiska stały mu się oczywistsze. Zauważył, że szeregi mglistych budynków były rozgraniczone zapomocą linij punktowanych okrągłemi przedmiotami i ujrzał, że w wielu miejscach pod nim, w szerokich otwartych przestrzeniach, były formy podobne do skamieniałych szkieletów zatopionych okrętów. Powoli i równo spływał w dół, a formy żywe stawały się świetniejsze, jaśniejsze, wyraźniejsze. Prowadzono go do wielkiego budynku, który zajmował środek miasta i od czasu do czasu mógł widzieć gromadę postaci, ciągnących jego sznur. Zdumiony był, zauważywszy, że szkielet jednego z okrętów, tworzący główny punkt placu był pokryty znaczną liczbą tych istot gestykulujących, które nań spoglądały. Potem ściany wielkiego budynku milcząco otoczyły go w koło i zakryły mu widok miasta. Mury były z drzewa, stwardniałego od wody, z kabli żelaznych splecionych, ze sztab miedzianych i żelaznych, z kości i czaszek topielców. Czaszki biegły wzdłuż murów budynku w zygzakach, w linjach spiralnych i fantastycznych krzywych. W ich pustych orbitach — i na całej powierzchni murów igrały i ukrywały się tysiączne małe srebrne rybki. Nagle uszy jego napełnił głuchy szmer, a potem hałas, jakby gwałtowny dźwięk rogów, po których nastąpiły jakieś fantastyczne wrzaski. Kula wciąż się zagłębiała, przechodząc koło wielkich okien, ostro ściętych, poprzez które dostrzegał niewyraźnie setki tych dziwnych i widziadlanych kreatur. I nakoniec spoczął, jak mu się zdawało, na czemś, w rodzaju ołtarza w środku placu. Teraz stanął na poziomie, który mu pozwolił dokładnie przyjrzeć się tym szczególnym mieszkańcom otchłani. Ku wielkiemu zdumieniu zobaczył, że czołem przed nim biją i na twarz padają wszyscy, prócz jednego; ten, jak się zdaje, był przystrojony szatą z łuski różnobarwnej, a na skroni nosił djadem promienisty; stał on wyprostowany, otwierając i zamykając naprzemian swe gadzinowe usta, jakby kierował kantykiem czcicieli. Osobliwa myśl pobudziła Elsteada, że zapalił swą lampkę wewnętrzną tak, że stał się widzialny mieszkańcom otchłani, ale natomiast światło zaraz zasłoniło mu ich widok. Przy tej nagłej przemianie, zamiast hymnów, dała się słyszeć wrzawa jakby gniewnego potępienia, i Elstead, który wolał sam ich obserwować, przerwał prąd i zniknął im z oczu. Ale przez chwilę był zbyt oślepiony, by widzieć ich zachowanie się, a gdy znów mógł ich dostrzedz, wszyscy znowu klęczeli. Tak składali mu cześć bez przerwy i odpoczynku przez trzy godziny. Elstead najszczegółowiej opisał to zdumiewające miasto i tych ludzi, którzy nigdy nie widzieli ani słońca, ani księżyca, ani gwiazd, żadnej roślinności zielonej, ani żadnej kreatury oddychającej, którzy zupełnie nie znają ognia i nie znają innego światła nad fosforescencję żywych organizmów. Jakkolwiek zadziwiającą jest ta historja, jednak bardziej zadziwiającem jest to, że znaleźli się uczeni tak znakomici, jak Adams i Jenkins, którzy nie widzą w niej nic nieprawdopodobnego. Zapewniali mię oni, że żadna zasada logiczna nie sprzeciwia się temu, aby istoty kręgowe, inteligentne, oddychające wodą, nawykłe do temperatury nizkiej, przy ogromnem ciśnieniu, obdarzone budową tak ciężką, że nie mogą pływać, ani żywe ani umarłe, aby takie istoty nie mogły żyć na łonie głębi morskiej, nieznane nam zupełnie, a tak jak my pochodzące od wielkiego Teriomorfa okresu Ziemi Czerwonej. One jednak muszą nas znać jako istoty osobliwe, meteoryczne, nawykłe do spadania w dół, skazane na przypadkową śmierć w tajemniczych mrokach płynnego nieba, i nietylko nas samych, ale nasze okręty, nasze metale, nasze przyrządy, które jak deszcz spadają ciągle w ich noc. Niekiedy przedmioty zepchnięte w dół, może ich uderzają, sprowadzają ich śmierć, niby sąd jakiejś niewidzialnej potęgi wyższej, a niekiedy znów otrzymują rzeczy nieocenionej rzadkości i użyteczności, albo też formy budzące myśl, marzenie i natchnienie. Można zrozumieć do pewnego stopnia zachowanie się ich wobec zjawiska człowieka żywego, jeżeli pomyślimy, coby uczynił naród barbarzyński wobec istoty świetlanej i zdobnej aureolą, a któraby nagle zeszła na nasze niebo. Elstead zapewne nieraz dopełniał swe opowiadanie oficerom Ptarmigana — i każdy szczegół swego nadzwyczajnego pobytu w otchłani przez dwanaście godzin. Musimy, niestety, zbierać rozpierzchłe ułamki tej historji podług wspomnień i opowiadań komendanta Simmonsa, Weybridge’a, Stevensa, Lindleja i innych. Możemy sobie niedokładnie, w urywkowych obrazach wyobrazić olbrzymi, żałobny budynek ludo-jaszczurów klęczących i śpiewających, z ponurą głową kameleona, z ich rodzajem ubrania słabo świetlanego; z drugiej strony był Elstead, który znów zapalił swą lampę wewnętrzną i starał się im napróżno wytłómaczyć, że należy odpiąć sznur, utrzymujący kulę. Zwolna — zwolna przechodziły minuty, i Elstead, patrząc na swój zegarek, z przerażeniem widział, że tlenu zostało mu już tylko na cztery godziny. Ale hymny na jego cześć śpiewano dalej, nielitościwie, tak, jakby to był psalm żałobny nad jego blizką śmiercią. Nie zrozumiał nigdy, w jaki sposób został wyzwolony, ale sądząc z końca sznura, który pozostał przytwierdzony do kuli, musiał on się przeciąć skutkiem ciągłego tarcia o listwę owego ołtarza. Nagle kula się potoczyła i on skoczył poza zakres ich świata, jak stworzenie eteryczne, owinięte próżnią, przelatywałoby naszą atmosferę, aby wrócić do rodzimego eteru. Zapewne zniknął im z oczu jak bańka wodoru ulatuje w powietrze. I musiało im się to wydać dziwnem wniebowzięciem. Kula unosiła się do góry z szybkością znacznie większą niż schodziła, gdy jej ciężyły ołowianki. Rozgrzała się ogromnie. Szła w górę, oknami ku powierzchni morza i Elstead przypomina sobie strumienie baniek wodnych, pieniących się przy szybie. Co chwila oczekiwał, że szkło pęknie na drobne kawałki. Naraz coś, jakby olbrzymie koło, zaczęło mu wirować w głowie, kabina zaczęła się kręcić koło niego i stracił przytomność. Potem jego wspomnienia się przerywają aż do chwili, gdy się znalazł na okręcie i usłyszał głos doktora. Taka jest treść nadzwyczajnej historji, którą Elstead opowiedział urywkowo oficerom Ptarmigana. Obiecał on później uwiecznić pismem swą opowieść, ale umysł jego był teraz zajęty głównie ulepszeniami przyrządu, które były wykonane w Rio. Pozostaje nam tylko dodać, że 2-go lutego 1896 r., poraz drugi spuścił się w otchłań Oceanu, poczyniwszy meljoracje wskazane pierwszem doświadczeniem. Nigdy zapewne nie będziemy wiedzieli, co się z nim stało. Nie powrócił. Ptarmigan krążył koło miejsca jego zestąpienia w głębie i szukał go napróżno przez trzynaście dni. Potem wrócił do Rio. Tak stoi sprawa, jak dotąd. Ale jest mało prawdopodobnem, czy ktokolwiek się znajdzie, by podjąć nową próbę i sprawdzić tę dziwną historję o miastach i narodach podotchłannych, których istnienia nikt nie przypuszczał. Category:Herbert George Wells Category:Opowiadania fantastyczno-naukowe‎ Category:Przekłady z języka angielskiego Category:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim